The Alphabetical One-shot Challenge
by Feather That Falls From Crow
Summary: Similar to Prin Pardus's 100 One-shot challenge I have came up with a theme for each letter for you to make a one-shot with. If you would like to join in just message me!
1. The Themes and Rules

**_Welcome to the Alphabetical One-shot challenge!_**

_I don't know if anyone has done this before, if so let me know. Anyway I thought about doing this because of Prin Pardus's 100 One-Shot Challenge. Want to join in? Simply message me so I can keep track._

* * *

**The Rules**

One-shots must be done in order. (Or else it wouldn't be alphabetical.)

No skipping letters. (Unless I say so)

Each one-shot must have more than 1,500 words. (So people just can't quickly jot something down)

You may twist the theme any way you want to. I'm interested to see what other people come up with

Don't bash other people's challenges.

* * *

**The Themes**

_These themes I got off a random word generator and some I just kinda thought of._

Assassination (or Abnormal)

Belong

Collide (or Chaos)

Dark (or Deathtrap)

Eternity (or Enemy)

Fragile (or Fire)

Gift (or Goodbye)

Homesick (or Horror)

Illness

Joking

Kill

Last (or Lost)

Moon

Night

Over

Paradise (or Plant)

Quick

Rainfall (or Rat)

Snake

True (or Trial)

Under

Vicious

War

X would go here, but really I don't have a word that fits, so Free Choice

Yield

Z would go here, but I don't have a word that fits, so Free Choice

Free Choice (Grand Finale)

That's 27 themes. As you saw I sometimes in parenthesis wrote another word, this is if you have a better idea using that word, you can switch. So say I'm on A and I can't think of a good One-shot for Assassination, but I have a great idea for Abnormal, I can switch.

* * *

**See also**

I will also be doing a Genre One-shot challenge, so keep your eyes open.

* * *

**Now because this chapter is pretty much just an authors note enjoy this poem!**

_I was almost named Moon,_

_And my mother is a flower of moon,_

_I fell in love,_

_With a RiverClan Oak,_

_We had kits, _

_Misty and Stone,_

_I never told them, _

_No one ever did,_

_I met the fire who was supposed to save the Clan,_

_His name was Rusty, _

_I named him Firepaw,_

_He accepted his name, _

_He accepted the code,_

_Little did he know,_

_He would be leader one day,_

_When the dog pack came,_

_During Tigerstar's reign, _

_I risked my life,_

_To save the fire,_

_He tried to save me,_

_But failed m_iserably,

My kits,

Misty and Stone,

Forgave me,

And with that,

I joined the Stars.

* * *

**Yay! That was Bluestar, and that was not the greatest poem (in my opinion) but rules are rules...**

_**-Feather**_


	2. Assassination or Abnormal

**_Assassination and Abnormal_**

**For this one I will be doing both, this is because I feel I have a good idea for both Assassination and Abnormal, beware the second one-shot in this chapter is kind of sad…**

**One-shot 1- Assassination**

* * *

_Jaypaw looked at _his leader in disbelief. He couldn't believe what his leader was asking him!

_"Jaypaw I want you to kill Shellfrost, I believe he has betrayed the Clan and needs to be punished, if you sucessed in doing this, I will make a warrior without further question."_

Jaypaw couldn't get his leader's words out of his head. _Why did you choose me? Certainly there is some other cat who would gladly kill him, why choose an apprentice?_

"Jaypaw? Do you accept? If you fail, you will never be made a warrior and will be exiled. If someone sees you, you must kill them as well, or be exiled. Are we clear?" Stormstar, the dark gray tom in front of him, meowed, getting Jaypaw out of his thoughts.

"W-why me?" Jaypaw asked.

"Because, you are supposed to be made a warrior any day now, consider this you assessment, or do I need Larchpaw to help me instead? Surely she would love to be a warrior before her brother does." The thought of Larchpaw, his small, delicate, sister killing anyone to be made a warrior made Jaypaw want to just flay his leader. _How could he make her do such a thing? She's so fragile… I have to do it instead._

"I-I accept." Jaypaw meowed, the scene of Larchpaw trying to kill Shellfrost going through his mind.

"Great, I will keep most of the cats in camp tomorrow. To make it easier I can send you and Shellfrost out on a hunting patrol together." Stormstar meowed as a light cream-furred tom walked into his den right before he was done talking.

"Send who with me hunting tomorrow? Oh, and Stormstar, there is a fox scent near the ShadowClan border, it's stale but I thought I should warn you." The cream-furred tom, Shellfrost, meowed.

"Jaypaw here needs just a little bit of work on his hunting skills, I figured you could help him? And tell the patrols to keep an eye out for that fox." Stormstar meowed calmly, covering up his and Jaypaw's conversation about killing the cat right in front of them.

"Alright then, oh, and Jaypaw? Crowfoot is looking for you, he wants some more battle practice." Shellfrost meowed, unaware that these two cats in front of him had a plan to end his life the next morning.

"Ok, thanks!" Jaypaw meowed, eager to leave his leader's den. _Maybe Crowfoot will show me some good killing moves… it's my only chance. _

"Good afternoon, Jaypaw, want to work on anything in particular today?" Crowfoot meowed as he and Jaypaw, his apprentice, walked outside the camp to the training hollow.

"I was thinking maybe, that I need some help on the Back rake, Belly rake, and possibly the leap-and-hold move?" Jaypaw said, picking only the certain moves he may mess up with and moves he knew would injure the opponent. _Should I ask for the Death Bite? No, then Crowfoot may suspect something._

"Alright then, let's try the Back rake first? Remember keep your claws in though!" Crowfoot meowed as he got into a position that would work well for the move.

Jaypaw crouches, getting ready to jump while facing his mentor, to do this move the right way he would have to leap over his mentors head. Jaypaw leaped, jumping over his mentor's head and raked his paws down his mentor's back, if he had his claws unsheathed he could have caused some pain for his mentor.

"Great job! Let's try the Belly rake now, shall we?" Crowfoot asked, and Jaypaw nodded.

Crowfoot charged at his apprentice, then pinned him to the ground. Jaypaw raked his paws along his mentor's stomach then watched his mentor back away, meaning he had down it correctly.

"Alright then, the leap-and-hold this time?" Crowfoot meowed, then faced the other way.

Jaypaw jumped onto his mentor's back again and gently as he could, used his claws to grip onto Crowfoot's back.

"Good job, a few more simple moves then? To get a bit more practice?"

"Yeah."

After spending the rest of the day in the training hollow practicing with Crowfoot, Jaypaw finally got tired.

"Can we go back to camp and eat?" Jaypaw asked, his stomach letting out a growl.

"Sure, I think we have practiced enough, I'll have to tell Stormstar you are defiantly ready to become a warrior." Jaypaw flinched a little at his mentor's comment, luckily his mentor was already walking the other way. _If only you knew what I have to do to become a warrior._

Once Crowfoot and Jaypaw arrived back at camp, Jaypaw walked over to where his sister, Larchpaw, was sitting, her brown tabby fur seeming lighter in the last of the sun's rays.

"How was battle practice?" Larchpaw meowed.

"Fine."

"What did Stormstar want with you earlier? You look kind of upset when you came out." Larchpaw asked, her voice laced with concern for her brother.

"Nothing, he just wanted to tell me that I will be made a warrior soon, which means you will as well." _If only someone in this Clan knew what I have to do!_

"That's amazing! We'll finally be warriors! We would be a full member of the Clan!" Jaypaw and Larchpaw's mother had been a rogue, no one was sure who their father was, but ever since they became apprentices they have had to really try their hardest to be at the same level as the other apprentices.

"Yeah, I know, I'm looking forward to it."

The next sunrise after Jaypaw had been given the task of killing Shellfrost, Jaypaw awoke, and carefully got out of his nest, he didn't want to wake Larchpaw, or any of the other apprentices for that matter.

'Jaypaw! Over here, you and Shellfrost will go out on a hunting patrol, the Clan needs food." Stormstar meowed, true to his word that he would arrange something for him.

Shellfrost and Jaypaw had choose to hunt along the ShadowClan border. _At least I can blame his death on a fox, that gets rid of that._

"Okay then, I'm going to look for a squirrel, I'll be back." Shellfrost turned the other way and went into the undergrowth, completely unaware of the apprentice stalking him. _This is it. Perfect position for the leap-and-hold._

Without stopping to think the apprentice jumped onto Shellfrost's back, digging his claws into the warrior's back. Shellfrost let out a yowl.

"Get off, you mange-pelt!" Shellfrost yelled, and Jaypaw just raked his claws down the warriors back before leaping off his back and backing up, waiting for the warrior to face him so he could get a good back rake in.

"I'll flay you! Traitor!" Shellfrost meowed, turning towards Jaypaw. Jaypaw leaped over the warriors head, then as he practiced yesterday with Crowfoot, raked his claws down Shelfrost's back, earning another yowl of pain.

Once Shellfrost quickly turned to face Jaypaw, he meowed, "Just you wait until Stormstar knows about this!" Before Shellfrost could finish, Jaypaw leaped at him, aiming for the warrior's belly, and raked his claws down it, then apprentice stopped.

"I am sorry." Was all Jaypaw could have said before he used all his wait to lunge at the now bleeding warrior. Once Jaypaw had the bigger warrior pinned, he went in for the death bite, biting as hard as he could while taking a claw to the warriors neck.

Jaypaw stopped, looking at the now dead warrrior's body, he had earned his warrior name.

Quickly with a last look at the warrior, Jaypaw ran back to camp, he was going to blame the warrior's death on a rogue.

"Help! Help! A rogue attacked me and Shellfrost at the border! Please, it might be too late for him!" Jaypaw meowed urgently once he reached camp, Stormstar ordered warriors to go help Shellfrost, unaware the warrior had been killed by the apprentice.

"Is it done?" Stormstar whispered in Jaypaw's ear.

"Y-yes."

"Great job, you and your sister will be made warriors before sunset, now go have the medicine cat check you."

After getting lots of Marigold and Cobwebs, Jaypaw left the medicine den to hear Stormstar calling a Clan meeting.

"As we all know Shellfrost has been killed by a rogue. On another note we have two apprentices who deserve to be warriors." Jaypaw looks at Larchpaw, his sister, and walks with her to the Highrock.

"I, Stormstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn.

"Jaypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Jaypaw stiffens for a moment, as he says those two little words that mean so much.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Jaypaw, from this moment you will be known as Jayfrost. StarClan honors your courage and fighting skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Larchpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Larchpaw meows confidently.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Larchpaw, from this moment you will be known as Larchwing. StarClan honors your courage and

kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Stormstar rests his muzzle on Jayfrost's shoulder, and after Jayfrost licks his leader, Stormstar repeats this with Larchwing.

"Larchwing! Jayfrost! Larchwing! Jayfrost!" _Now I will have to forever remember what I have done to Shellfrost when someone says my name._

Jayfrost walks slowly into the nursery, his mate, Speckleheart, had just given birth to his kits, well kit… The others had died, or so he was told.

Jayfrost filches when he sees that the kit looks very much alike Shellfrost, the warrior he had to kill when he was just an apprentice.

"What should we name him?" Speckleheart asks, her tortoiseshell-and-white fur looking brighter as the sun shined into the nursery.

"Shellkit."

"That's a wonderful name!"

_If only you knew why I named him that, you wouldn't think it was so wonderful then._

* * *

**I'll add the abnormal one-shot later, hope you enjoyed!**

**Fact-a-chapter: Shellkit is a reincarnation of Shellfrost, and he forgives Jayfrost for what he has done. (When Shellfrost died he was told why he was killed)**

**_-Feather_**


End file.
